A Second Chance
by Unlisshed
Summary: B/V Oneshot. A night after Kid Buu is defeated, the two lovers connect on a level they never have before. Rated for some mild adult content.


AN: Bad Alissha! Getting inspiration for a one-shot when you're supposed to be finishing your _other _fics is not acceptable!

Takes place a night after Buu saga. WARNING! A little bit mushy.

Also a first for me, NO Saiyan Bonding.

* * *

Vegeta rolled off Bulma, his breathing even but deep and satisfied. Bulma however, just couldn't catch her breath no matter how hard she tried. She began to sit up, but the sudden ache through her muscles caused her to give up and collapse. "You've never...done anything...like that...before," she panted, the effort draining her further.

He smirked, watching her trying regain control of herself. Weak human. "Woman, there's a lot I haven't done to you before."

Anger flooded through her veins, and with new energy, she sat up and glared at him. "After everything... we've been through, you still... can't call me... by my name?!"

He looked up at her from where he was laying, a small smile lifting his mouth. In a sudden movement, he grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him, his arms wrapping around her small torso and crushing her into his chest. "Shut up... Bulma."

She sighed happily at the sound of her name despite the insult in front of it, and rubbed her cheek against the hard warmth of his chest. She listened to the slow rhythm of his heart, marveling at the miracle of his presence. By all rights, he shouldn't be here, yet a fluke had restored him and brought him back to her.

Never again would she take him for granted. She breathed in his exotic male scent, remembering a time when she would've traded _anything _to breathe it in again, to feel his arms around her as she was feeling them now. It didn't seem possible that it was only yesterday he was taken from her. It had seemed an eternity. She didn't notice the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Vegeta listened to Bulma's shallow breaths and frowned. He didn't wear her out _that _much. Her breathing should have gone to it's normal pattern by now and he was sure she wasn't asleep. Something tickled his chest and he looked down, surprised to see that she was crying, her tears running salty trails down his ribs.

"Wom-" he paused, "Bulma?"

Bulma looked up at him, seeing the look of worried suprise in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, one of her hands reached up to grasp his shoulder.

"You're crying."

Her hand left his shoulder to gently wipe at her cheeks and when she pulled it away it was wet. "I didn't mean to," she said softly, looking at it in wonder.

One of Vegeta's arms unravelled from around her body and he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth. She shivered with desire as he sucked her fingers, tasting the salty liquid. When he had finished, he wrapped his arm around her again and she felt the desire die away and a feeling of comfort wash over her to replace it.

He felt Bulma relax back into his arms. "Why?" was all that he asked, feeling uncomfortable. He knew it had something to do with the last couple of day's events, but so much had happened in such a small amount of time that he couldn't pinpoint what was making her emotional.

"I was just thinking that I wouldn't have known what I would do, if the dragon hadn't classified you as 'good'," she said. "I hadn't felt anything as painful as hearing that you were gone, and nothing as good as hearing that you were alive again."

He stopped breathing for a second and his chest tightened as the words sunk in. _The same... _he thought. He felt Bulma stir and she lifted her head. "Vegeta?" He realised that he was still holding his breath and he let it out.

"I know what you mean." Nothing had compared to the feeling of grief that he had had when Kakarot had told him that Bulma was gone. It had ripped him to shreds inside knowing that if Buu won, she would never smile again. Never again would her eyes flash with the fire that had attracted him in the first place. Never again would her hands craft things of genius, or linger briefly on his arm as she passed him in the hallway. He had felt a part of him breaking and it was enough to make him realise that she had to live, even if it meant he was lost to her forever. It had pushed him to swallow his pride and fuse with Kakarot in what was meant to be a permanent fusion.

After they had defeated Buu -as seperate beings- and returned to Kami's lookout, it had taken all the strength inside of him not to run to her, to press her into him and kiss her in front of everyone there, and it was only because of his hatred for emotional displays in public that he hadn't. Instead he had just met her eyes for the longest of moments, taking in the features of her face, knowing for the rest of his life, he would never take her for granted again.

"I _knew_," she whispered, breaking the silence. "Before Goku told me, I knew you were gone. I could feel it in my soul that you were dead. But I denied it. I thought I could be wrong, that it was just me being unnerved by what had happened earlier. But when Goku confirmed it was true, a piece of me died with you." Bulma broke free of Vegeta's hold and sat up, her hands resting on his stomach. She looked down at him and he looked back up at her. "I...I'm a bad person," she confessed, her eyes dropping away from his to rest on the pillow beside him. "I couldn't believe it when you killed all those people at the tournament... I hated you for it. But when I knew you were dead, all I could think was... that I would kill them all myself, for a chance to see you again."

Vegeta looked up at the woman that had changed him so completely. Her short blue hair that she'd cut just to spite him and the saphire eyes that were now avoiding his onyx ones. Her long and fragile neck, the curve of her shoulders, the ample swell of her breasts, her waspish waist and hips, her shapely yet slender legs which were now straddled either side of him. All _his._ He would protect her until his last breath.

"Look at me," he commanded, his tone brisk but gentle at the same time. When her eyes still didn't meet his, he sat up and grasped her chin, turning her head so at last their gazes met. "No, you're not, Bulma. Trust me, I know a bad person when I see one, It's an advantage of _being_ a bad person."

Her eyes flashed painfully. "You just saved the universe, Vegeta. Even the Eternal Dragon put you in the 'good' category. You're not bad. Not anymore."

"I did not save the universe for the universe's sake. I did it for you, for Trunks. As for the Dragon, he is clearly faulty." Slight humour lingered in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile. "I will always be _bad_, Bulma," he said, the humour vanishing. "I'm just a little more...forgiving now."

"Let's agree to disagree," she said and her eyes traced his face, which was now very close to hers. She couldn't believe she had once thought he was unattractive. Everything about him now was, well, beautiful. She kissed his cruel but soft lips, and her heart skipped several beats when he deepened it. She broke apart from him after a while and she smiled when he growled at the separation. She couldn't help but kiss the tip of his nose, a gesture he truly hated but one she loved to do.

Vegeta kept still as she trailed her lips over the contours of his face. Usually he would stop her, refusing to be fully in her possession. But now, he couldn't find it in himself to move, let alone push her away. Her hands cupped the sides of his face as she returned her lips to his, and it was only now he could find the strength to respond. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against his hard body. He felt her quick intake of breath and grinned wickedly.

Bulma gasped, feeling the desire burning through her veins. His body was like hot and unyielding granite, shaped into the form of a god. She was still aching from their last coupling yet she couldn't stop from touching him, tasting him. She opened her eyes to take in the sight of him. There was something more in the way he looked at her now. It wasn't just passion, it was tenderness. She might even go so far as to say love.

There was no distinction between them now. Not in mind, body or soul. For the first time, Vegeta gave into the feeling. He let her push him down onto the bed, and he couldn't help but notice the stark contrast between them as she mounted him. His dark scarred skin contrasted harshly against the perfect alabaster of hers. Everything about her was soft and he was hardened -inside and out. Yet nothing had ever felt more right than this moment. He had had a taste of what life was like without Bulma and it was not worth any amount of pride. He wasn't sure if he could ever be redeemed but it didn't matter. He had been given a second chance at life with Bulma and he was not going to waste it.

Bulma looked down at her saiyan prince. He was giving himself completely over to her and she stopped, just to take in the moment, to burn it into her mind forever. _You never know what tommorow might hold,_ she thought as she lent down to kiss him. The last couple of days were proof of that, and yet, there was always the present.

"I love you, Vegeta," she said when they broke apart. She didn't expect him to return the words, nor did she want him to, but she needed him to know all the same. Her mouth fused to his again and she knew that no matter what the future had in store for them, their second chance was not going to be wasted.

* * *

AN: Just a random story that popped into my head while I was watching season 8 and 9. Yes, I wrote it while actually watching the show.

It's my first attempt at something a _little_ more mature. Please review!!


End file.
